


Подходящий момент

by Feature_in_the_Dust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feature_in_the_Dust/pseuds/Feature_in_the_Dust
Summary: Всю жизнь мы выбираем подходящие моменты: кто-то удачно, а кто-то - не очень.В тексте использованы строки из песни "Свидетели" группы "Зимовье зверей".
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Подходящий момент

Когда Тонкс была еще маленькой и все звали ее Дорой, а некоторые — даже Нимфадорой, папа был ее лучшим другом. Он учил ее играть в карты и говорил, что самое важное — это умение выбрать подходящий момент. О, папа знал, о чем говорит — он ведь столько лет прожил с мамой. И Тонкс старалась научиться. Но умение выбрать момент сродни ловкости, а ловкость — не была самой сильной ее стороной. И она компенсировала это упорством — уж упорства-то у нее было хоть отбавляй. Даже мама так считала, а уж мама точно знала, о чем говорит — у нее этого упорства было еще больше.  
Когда Тонкс стала взрослой и все, кроме мамы, перестали называть ее Дорой, а Нимфадорой и вовсе побаивались, она все так же компенсировала упорством умение выбирать момент.

***

_"Завтра этот вечер станет нашей новой песней"._

_Каждую первую неделю после полнолуния Ремус был мил, предупредителен и немного сконфужен._

Вообще-то, с кавалерами Тонкс не очень везло: она искала в них такого, как папа — чтобы умел выбирать момент и когда-нибудь, возможно, научил их детей играть в карты, а они — милую девушку, которую надо оберегать. Поэтому все ее романы были мимолетны и не оставляли и следа в ее душе. Но она не отчаивалась, она вообще никогда не отчаивалась, она пробовала снова и снова — привыкла компенсировать все упорством, потому что… ну да, упорства у нее было столько, что им можно было компенсировать все что угодно. Кроме любви, конечно. А потом она встретила Ремуса. Он смотрел на нее добрым взглядом светло-голубых глаз и, кажется, совсем не замечал ее неуклюжести и порывистости. Ей казалось, что рядом с ним она становится грациозным лебедем, а не нескладной цаплей. Она даже была готова стать ненадолго — только ненадолго! — милой девушкой, которую нужно оберегать, — лишь бы он и дальше смотрел на нее таким понимающим взглядом, заботливо наливал чай, пододвигал пирог и рассказывал разные истории, такие же умиротворяющие и неспешные, как он сам. Она была уверена, что он точно умеет выбирать момент, и ей хотелось бы узнать, играет ли он в карты, но в принципе это было уже неважно — ей хватало и того, что есть.  
Пожалуй, в этот раз ей удалось поймать подходящий момент.

***

_"Завтра этот вечер станет нашим первым утром"._

_Каждую вторую неделю после полнолуния Ремус был решителен и активен._

Тонкс удручало, что Ремусу не хватало решительности и упорства, чтоб сделать следующий шаг. Тонкс легко бы поделилась своей, но это невозможно, оставалось только делать решительный шаг самой. И она его сделала — в сочельник шагнула к Ремусу, который как раз стоял под омелой — ну да, она сама ее над ним вырастила. А что оставалось делать? Он же весь вечер избегал тех, что уже развесила Молли. И поцеловала. Взгляд Ремуса из понимающего стал удивленным, а потом и вовсе каким-то немного диким. Мягкость сменила резковатая уверенность, они куда-то переместились, не переставая целоваться, — Тонкс даже толком не успела оглядеться, только набросила Заглушающие чары. А дальше ей стало не до того.  
Проснувшись на рассвете и разглядывая Ремуса, она улыбалась — в этот раз ей точно удалось выбрать момент.

***

_"Завтра этот вечер станет нашей страшной тайной"._

_Каждую третью неделю после полнолуния Ремус был раздражителен и язвителен, как Снейп._

Тонкс расстраивало, что Ремус стал отдаляться. Она пыталась не паниковать и чаще проводить время вместе с ним, а сама потихоньку выбирала подходящий момент для разговора. Но Ремус выбрал первым. Как-то вечером он сказал: "Нам надо прекратить это — сейчас это ужасно не вовремя и очень опасно. И ты ставишь себя под удар. И вообще я для тебя слишком стар, беден и опасен. Нам лучше остановиться прямо сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно". Она хотела сказать, что уже и так слишком поздно, по крайней мере, для нее — она уже влюбилась по уши, — но даже ей было понятно, что момент был неподходящий. Вместо этого она пыталась возразить, что война же когда-нибудь обязательно кончится. А Ремус посмотрел на нее, как на маленькую, и сказал ядовито: "Какая разница? Моя ликантропия никуда не денется. Я никогда не заведу семью и детей — я не хочу им моей судьбы. Не надейся попусту, Нимфадора!"  
И этим "Нимфадора!" он будто отталкивал ее навсегда. Пожалуй, никогда еще ее имя не звучало так отвратительно жестоко.  
Это определенно был самый неудачный выбор момента.

***

_"Завтра этот вечер станет поводом не трусить"._

_Каждую последнюю неделю перед полнолунием Ремус пропадал._

Тонкс никогда не сдавалась, она просто не умела это делать — конечно, с ее-то упорством. И поэтому она опять выбирала момент. И в один из вечеров, подхватив миски с водой и едой, она направилась в комнату Ремуса. Крупный волк нехотя поднял морду и зарычал, негромко и как-то устало. Тонкс решила считать это приглашением пройти. Она вошла, поставила на пол плошки и села рядом с волком. Он заворчал. Тонкс сделала вид, что это — приветствие.  
"Мне надо поговорить с тобой, Ремус, и теперь ты меня точно выслушаешь, — волк фыркнул — И не фыркай — ты не выйдешь из этой комнаты в таком виде, а я не уйду, пока не поговорю с тобой — и мы оба об этом знаем! — волк вздохнул и спрятал морду в лапах. Тонкс решительно ухватила его под ушами и развернула мордой к себе. — Нет уж, Ремус, послушай меня — я люблю тебя! — сказала она, глядя прямо ему в глаза — Люблю! И не смей отворачиваться, когда я тебе это говорю! Я никого в жизни так не любила и... это нечестно, что ты решаешь за меня, кто мне нужен, и не хочешь услышать меня! И… и…" — Тонкс осеклась — она не знала, что говорить дальше. Так долго выбирать момент для разговора и не продумать свою речь! Это просто смешно. Невероятно смешно и до смешного нелепо. И она засмеялась — громко, искренне. А потом заплакала — потому что ей внезапно стало так жаль себя: с этой ее вечной неловкостью и неумением сдаваться. И так жалко было впустую растраченного подходящего момента. Волк сначала с недоумением смотрел, а потом потянулся и попытался лизнуть, но она не дала — обвила его шею руками, уткнулась в загривок и разрыдалась. Конечно, она не сдастся, она сделает еще попытку и даже не одну, но прямо сейчас ей стало невыносимо грустно от тщетности своих усилий. Она так и уснула, обнимая его за шею. И волк, потыкавшись в нее носом, вздохнул, положил голову на лапы и прикрыл глаза.

***

_"Завтра этот вечер станет поводом остаться"._

_Каждую первую неделю после полнолуния Ремус был мил, предупредителен и немного сконфужен._

Но предложение Тонкс он сделал совсем не по этой причине.


End file.
